User talk:Portal-Kombat
I ask that you sign you name on the bottom of the pages you create. ~~Rocky~~ Good, but only on non-canon stuff. ~~Rocky~~ Hello, just got here from the Pikipedia SirPikmin 19:39, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Peanut64 Hi, I recently had a "chat" with you about man-at-legs. I beat it. Now, about this site. I found it and editied up two months ago. It doesnt seem like i did because killerbreadbug corrected my mistakes. I would like it if you could help me with Pikmin 2.1 (Challenge Mode). I also wanted to know if you pikmin juggled on SSBB. PEANUT64/SIGInsert USERPAGE Here:Insert TALKPAGE HereMEANDMy Jibber-jabber, This is peanut64.Whenever i try to go to your talk page on pikipedia my server crashes, and i have to restart...PEANUT64/SIGInsert USERPAGE Here:Insert TALKPAGE HereMEANDMy Jibber-jabber, Ok, then we can talk pikmin juggiling afterwards.PEANUT64/SIGInsert USERPAGE Here:Insert TALKPAGE HereMEANDMy Jibber-jabber, Portal...Are You There...Knock Knock...7:32 December 9th PEANUT64/SIGInsert USERPAGE Here:Insert TALKPAGE HereMEANDMy Jibber-jabber, Made this edit. ::Ohhh, you live in the same time zone-eastern... Im in Florida.Ok thanks-Signed-Peanut64-Random Stuff, Ok Thanks.Peanut64-Random Stuff, This Is Peanut64. My computer says it has stopped working whenever i try to go to your pikipedia talk page.AGAIN. If you can, put a new talk thing-make User Talk:Portal-Kombat/1 or / something and move your current talk to that and i will try to view it after that. I also wanted to ask you if you could do floor 8 and others.Peanut64-Random Stuff, Awesome Those edits were great, but i had to add two candypops to 10.Those were awesome and i hope you edit more. Peanut64-Random Stuff, Sign Up please To edit Pit anymore, you must sign up Here, okay?Peanut64-RandomStuff, Did you see my Brawl Tricks Page? If not, do now.Peanut64-RandomStuff, Oh, I only thought human players could do it. I learned it from someone at a Wi-Fi Match. See my art of Dark Shadow Kirby, i added it to my art section.Peanut64-RandomStuff, I never saw .02, was it in Kirby 64?Peanut64-RandomStuff, Oh. i just edited the Best floor on pit and it deleted its self... ;O; Wah,Peanut64-RandomStuff,Wah I now have my requested wiki Wii Fanon!Im so excited. Can you come and help-you might be granted the rank of an admin-Peanut64-RandomStuff, 23:52, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I just want you to see my main image.Peanut64-RandomStuff,- Thanks-Peanut64-RandomStuff, Hey Portal. Its peanut64. I want to have you in my friend roster on Brawl. Can you tell me it? mine is 068854449666.Peanut64-RandomStuff, I would like to battle you when you tell me yours.Peanut64-RandomStuff, 20:51, 12 December 2008 (UTC) I mean for a Wi-Fi matchPeanut64-RandomStuff, 20:52, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Hello,? R U Thre?OMG LOL SK8TR. (Those were texting jokes). I am eager to have a match with U.Thanks, Peanut64-RandomStuff, 21:46, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Could you just do three or more maches, my friend is anxious to play 2-p Wi-Fi and i am too...Peanut64-RandomStuff, 23:32, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Ill make roomPeanut64-RandomStuff, I was wolf. That was kewl! My friend was diddy and meta knight. Thanks for brawling!Peanut64-RandomStuff, Do you know anyone else i could brawl?Peanut64-RandomStuff, 23:52, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Wanna see my fan game boxart? Peanut64-RandomStuff, How far can you get in Home run contest for Brawl?Peanut64-RandomStuff, My friend got 1535 on home run contest.The same friend who was with me during the brawl...Peanut64-RandomStuff, well the brawl 2 doesnt have all diddy kong. Go Here. Could you edit pit some more?Peanut64-RandomStuff, Want to brawl now? Im sorry for the delay, I was making Toon Zelda for SSBB2.Peanut64-RandomStuff, Im Peanut64's friend im Peanut 64 i was the one who was brawling with your friend Peanut64. Im Like a gest to him because we know each other in real life and He gave this account to me.....Peanut_64-Benny 19:20, 13 December 2008 (UTC) HI lol wassup? im peanut64's friend umm he gave me this account since it wouldnt let me makke one. im the one who was playing brawl with you and him......--Peanut_64-Benny 21:12, 13 December 2008 (UTC) can you brawl with me, and sorry about the delay i made a gingerbread house here it isPeanut64-RandomStuff Im someone different from Peanut64 im Peanut 64 i was brawling i was Diddy Kong and Meta Knight--Peanut_64-Benny 21:51, 13 December 2008 (UTC) 'talk to me on my page' Peanut64 was '' Wolf '' Peanut_64-Benny 21:55, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Yes. 1 hour. How many brawls will there be?Peanut64-RandomStuff Hello this is Peanut64-RandomStuff. What is your Wii Console Number? Mine is 0474 5688 0104 2150. I would like to give you stages that i built.Peanut64-RandomStuff 23:12, 13 December 2008 (UTC)